My queen
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Ichigo is chosen to marry the King of his country only to run away and be brought back. But with dealing with Ichigo's twin and other's wanting the tiger. Neko's, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own bleach but if it's for sell please tell me. Happy grimmichi day! This story is going to have Yaoi lemons and a lot of other stuff I haven't decided yet. **

The small boy panted loudly as he hide behind a large rock scared out of his mind. He was shaking thanks to the fact that his cloths barely covered his body and was rather thin, meant to show off most of is thin body. Tears formed in his eyes as he heard the sound of dogs. He pulled his knees to his chest making himself as small as he could. It had been like this for months now ever since his father said seven little words. "I'm sending you to marry our king…" More was said after that but he didn't hear. Rumors have been going through the whole kingdom about how mean and curl the king was. IT was said that he put a man in the dungeon for just looking at him wrong. So that night he left with only the clothes on his back. Not even an hour later they were on his trail trying to bring him back.

"He's over here!" Someone yelled making him get up and start running. Soon he found himself at a dead end, a cliff with a 30 foot drop into a sea of fire. He turned around seeing around ten men in front of him, their ears standing straight up and teeth out ready to attack. The boy hissed his ears flat agents his head.

"Just give up and come with us I'm sure the king will forgive you for running." One said as he took a step closer, only to make the boy take a step back. Without a thought he turned to try and jump only to have hands on him pulling him away, when he tried to struggle only to have everything go black.

:3

"My king we have reserved a message that your men have captured your runaway queen." A servant said to the man sitting on a large golden chair.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." A smile formed on his face as he pulled out a picture he had been hiding. The teen in the picture had bright orange hair slightly long for a male stopping around his shoulders, honey brown eyes and a smile sweet smile on his face. However the one thing that stood out the most was the tiger ears that sat on top of his head. Tigers were very rare making the king want him more. "My sweet Ichigo," He said then put the picture back not wanting anyone to see him showing weakness. As soon as he put it away there was a knock at the door. "Come in," He said in a demanding voice as a servant walked in. "What is it?"

"Um… The trackers should be here in a few minutes with your queen." She said her face to the ground.

"Once he is here he is to be cleaned, dressed and fed after all that lock him in our room. Make sure there is no way for him to escape. I have lost him once he will not get lose him again."

"Yes my king," She said then left leaving the king to his thoughts. A grin formed on his face at the thought of his queen waiting for him in his bed.

"I might as well get to work." He said as he got up and walked over to the double door pushing them open, the only thought on his mind was his queen waiting for him as he slowly moved to his office.

:3

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes; he tried to rub them only to see that they were tied in front of his alone with his legs. "Looks like he's awake,"

"Where here anyway so it doesn't really matter anymore," He said as a huge castle came into view. Ichigo started struggling making the silk sheets cute into his wrist. "Hey stop that, the king will be very unhappy if he sees your hurt." The tracker said as he grabbed is wrists. The tiger saw five servants waiting for them small smiles on their faces.

"Welcome my queen," They all said at the same time. Ichigo was then handed to them as the trackers when back to working on other things. The first thing they did was until his legs so that he would be able to walk without a problem. Two servants when on each of his sides as one walked behind him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The king told us that once you had arrived you are to be given a bath, dressed and fed." She said once they walked into a large room. Inside was a large bath tub that looked more like a swimming pool with water coming down like a water fall. The room with filled with the smell of vanilla and strawberry making him blush. He felt the silk on his wrist being undone alone with his cloths being pulled off. He didn't even bother trying to fight, there was no way the king would let him get away again beside he was covered in filth and could use a good bath. Ichigo was then led over to the water and told to sit in the water. He quickly went under getting his whole body wet. Once he sat up the servants started washing his hair turned it to the bright orange it once was. After that was done they cleaned his body and wrapped towels around his body and led him out of the room and into a very large bedroom. The bed it's self-looked like it could fit ten people and was covered in silk sheets. He watched as one of the maids walked over to a door at the corner of the room and walked inside, only to come out a moment later with what looked like a see-through night gown. He blushed while they dressed him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the night gown covered everything he would rather not have other people see. "We'll be right back with something for you to eat. There are guards waiting outside the room if you need anything while we're gone." They said as they bowled and left. Ichigo looked around the room seeing that everything in the room were different shades of blue. The tiger walked over to the bed and sat down. As soon as he sat down there was a knock at the door. It opened a moment later to see the same servants walking in each holding a plate full of food where were set on the table, after that they left without a word.

:3

"How are things with my queen going?" The king said as he red through and signed another paper.

"We brought his food to your room so he should be eating at the moment." The maid said he head down.

"Alright I want at least two guards outside our room at all times. I don't want him trying to run away again. Also finish getting everything ready for our wedding I want to make him mine as soon as I can." The king said as he looked up from his newly finished paper work. He then stood and walked out of the room heading down the long halls to his bedroom. He opened the door to see no movement. On the table he only one of the plants had been eaten off of but at least most of the food was gone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bit of orange making him turn around. There laying on the bed curled up in a ball was his queen. A small smile formed on his face that he would never let anyone else see. He watched as a pair of honey brown eyes opened only to go wide as the tiger moved away.

The first thing that caught Ichigo's eyes were piercing blue eyes a few shades lighter than his hair. Under his eyes were teal markers. On top of the man's head was his blue ears by the style you could tell he was a panther. Ichigo backed away already knowing who the person was.

"Good to see that your awake," The king said as he sat on the bed. "Now I have some questions for you before we go to bed.

"Alright," The tiger said as he sat up.

"So why did you run away from me?" The king asked as he makes his way over to his queen. Ichigo looked down but stayed put as the king moved so he was over Ichigo his hands sporting his while keeping the other in place, who was now lying on his back.

"I…" The tiger said but cute himself off as the blue eyes stared down at him. "I was shocked and scared. I mean it's not like I was given any notice my king."

"You have no need to call me king after all by the end of this week you'll be my queen." The king said as he touched Ichigo's check.

"Then what should I call you?" Ichigo asked as he heard the other start to purr.

"Grimmjow," He said right in his bride's ear. "But now let's sleep, It's good to see that the maid's put you in your sleeping cloths." Ichigo said as he watched Grimmjow moved to the closet pulling out some sleeping pant and nothing else. He changed waking sure his tiger was watching after that he moved to the bed pulling Ichigo into his arms as he covered them both up falling fast asleep.

**Manda- So what does everyone think so far. **

**Grimmjow- So when do I get to make my Ichi-berry mine.**

**Ichigo- How about never. **

**Grimmjow- Oh come on Ichi you know you love it. **

**Shiro- He's got a point, So when do I get to come in?**

**Manda- Next chapter, And Grimm's got a point Ichigo your always begging him for more.**

**Ichigo- Why are you guys always on his side?**

**Shiro- Not always, only when he's right king.**

**Ichigo-* sticks his tongue out at him***

**Manda- Ichi if it will make you feel any better I could show you who I'm pairing with Shiro.*Pulls out a piece of paper** **for bra and shows Ichigo they both start giggling***

**Shiro- Hey I want to see, Moves over to them. **

**Manda- *runs off with Shiro chasing* Anyway review and Favorite Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight shinned into the room waking the king and soon to be queen. In his sleep Ichigo had moved so he was lying almost on top of Grimmjow, his arms were wrapped around the panther's neck and his head on his chest. A smile formed as his face as he watched Ichigo sit up rubbing his eyes. "Good morning," Ichigo sat up not sure what to make of his king/husband.

"Good morning," He said sleep filled in his voice. "Do we have any plans for the day?"

"Yes, I've have had your family informed that you have been found and are here. So they should be on their way. Also the maids are going to take measurement for your dress." Grimmjow said as he pulled the covers off himself. Ichigo's ears peaked up at the sound of his family. "I'm going to go get our breakfast; the maids will help you get dressed." He said as he got out of the bed moving to the closet. Once the king was out of the room a maid came in and went straight to the closet pulling out a floor length dress. It was a simple honey colored dress with gold trip and belt. Ichigo got out of the bed and was rushed over to the dressing table as the maids started on brushing his hair. They all stayed quite even when Ichigo tried to talk to them they wouldn't say a word. Grimmjow come in holding two plates just as the maids finished brushing his wife's hair. They bowled then left as the king put the plates on the table then moved over to Ichigo. "Let's eat, you need to put back on the weight you loss when you were on the run." Ichigo just glared as he moved over to the table picking up his fork.

"Do you know when my family will be here?" The tiger asked as ate slowly.

"This afternoon, your father can't make it but your older brother with be coming. I am not sure about your younger." Grimmjow explained as he ate making sure to keep an eye on his kitten. Ichigo then pushed his half full plate foreword showing that he was full. "You need to eat more,"

"But I'm full," The next queen said as crossed his arms glaring at the king.

"I don't care if your full you need to put on weight and to do that you need to eat. If you're going to be having cubs soon you're going to need fat on you." After saying that he got glared at even more.

"Good thing I don't plan on having them any time soon," Ichigo said then got up walking to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk, you don't think I'm going to stay in this room all day." Ichigo said turning to face the king. Ichigo said as he walked out the room the guards sensing the danger didn't even stop him. Grimmjow ordered one of them to follow him not wanting anything to happen to him or better yet escape. Once Ichigo was out of sight Grimmjow got dressed and walked to the throne room seeing his subjects were already waiting to talk with him. He sat at his throne and started listening to each one of their problems trying to find a way to help them. After about 50 people the maids let him know his bride's family were here. "I'm sorry but the rest of you will have to come back tomorrow, I have an importation meeting." The all nodded and left the room. Once the room was cleared out two look alike Ichigo's were led into the room. One looked just like him only shorter and much younger around the age of 10. The other was the same age as his strawberry only pale. His hair was white that almost blend in with his skin and his eyes were gold in a sea of black. Both of there were tiger just like there brothers.

"Glad to see you all could make it."

"Shut it, just tell us were Ichigo is," The white tiger said.

"I had a maid go get him he should be here any minute." Grimmjow explained as he got up. A moment later Ichigo was brought in the room. Once his eyes set on his brother he ran to them wrapping his arms around his older twin.

"Shiro," He said then kissed his cheek. He then let go and got on his knees pulling the smaller one close. "Kon, how long have you two been here?"

"We just got here," Kon said as Ichigo pick him up holding him in his arms. Grimmjow had never seen such an amazing smile on his brides face. It was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts. Grimmjow then go up walking over to the door and left giving them some alone time.

"How's he treating you?" Shiro asked as he glared at the way the king walked off.

"Good but so far but I've only been here one day." Ichigo said as he looked at his older twin.

"We'll be here for a while so if he tries anything come right to me," Shiro said not trusting the king with his younger twin.

:3

After leaving the tiger family Grimmjow went to fill out more paperwork. He was hoping to get enough a head so he could have a honeymoon with Ichigo without having any work. He only had a few more papers and he would be done for the week but each one had to be reed, signed and dated. Plus we was still working on planning the wedding. The only problem was going to be getting some time with alone with him to plan. Now that his family was there he was going to be lucky to sleep in the same bed. Unless he could find a way to keep Shiro busy, Kon he could just have the maids watch for a few hours but Shiro was another story. "My king these papers need to be signed right away," One of his most faithful servants said as he walked into the room holding a small pile of papers. His eyes were mostly closed leaving nothing more than a slit and he always had a big kind of creepy grin on his face. Along with that he was on the paler side and had white hair that blended in with his fox ears.

"Gin do you think you could keep a tiger busy while me and my queen plan our wedding." All he got was a smile.

**Manda- I hope everyone likes and sorry about taking so long to update. But marry late Christmas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Warning un-beta

A few hours had pasted and now it was time for dinner. Grimmjow was seated waiting for his queen and his brothers as he talked with Gin about their plan. A moment later Ichigo, Shiro and Kon walked into the room. Shiro was right behind his brothers while Ichigo was carrying Kon. Shiro sat down right next the king not wanting him to close to his brother. Ichigo sat down next to his brother and Kon sat next to him. Luckily dinner ending without a fight and Gin showed Shiro to his room while one of the maids took Kon to his room after he had fallen asleep.

"I hope my brother wasn't too bad." The tiger said as he looked in the small room.

"No, he just wants to make sure you're in good hands nothing wrong with that." The king said as he stepped out of the bathroom seeing his soon to be queen was already in bed waiting for him.

"I knew that but I also know how much of a handful he can be, and how over protective he can get." Ichigo said watching Grimmjow move the covers getting on his side of the bed. Before this he would just lay in the middle taking up the whole king size bed, but since he was not sharing his decided to take one side giving Ichigo room to sleep. Ichigo slept where ever he wanted which manly was on top of the other. No matter how much the other denied it he loved to cuddle.

"Well we better head to bed after all we have a big day planned tomorrow." Grimmjow said as he helped his bride up.

"So you mind telling me what we're doing?" Ichigo ask as they walked down the long halls to their bedroom.

"Your need to be measured so your dress can be started, then we're cake tasting. The best bakers in the kingdom will be here tomorrow." The king said opening their bedroom door closing it behind them making sure not to shut the door on their tails. Ichigo started changing stripping off his cloths making Grimmjow drool. Before Ichigo knew what happened he was pushed on the bed his ass in the air.

"Hey what do you think you doing," Ichigo said as he was flipped over facing the king.

"You think I can hold myself back while you're stripping in front of me," Grimmjow said as he rubbed himself agents Ichigo. The tiger moaned as he wrapped his arms around his king's neck pulling his close. Grimmjow kissed the other neck then nibbled leaving small love bites. Then king then pulled away crashing their lips together, after which he pulled away. "I think we should stop here."

"But," Ichigo said only to be stopped the other.

"We'll be married in less than a week, let's say our first time together for then." Grimmjow said leaving the room heading to the bathroom. Ichigo smiled as he finished changing then got in bed.

:3

"This will be your room if you need anything I'll be right across the hall and I do mean anything." Gin said smiling at the tiger. Shiro grinned back looking the other over.

"I might just take you up on that," The white tiger said as he closed the door to his room. Gin pouted then went across the hall to his bedroom. The large room with will with all kinds of shinny and costly things, most of which he stole he is a fox after all. He also knew what his next prize will be and he was only a room away. He grinned as he opened his eyes showing the light blue color. He looked over to the door when he heard a knock. The fox walked across the hall and opened the door see Shiro wait for him.

"Took you longer then I thought," Gin said letting him inside closing the old door behind him.

"So mind telling me why the king is having you distract me," Shiro said shocking the others as he sat down on Gins bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gin said his smile dropping a bit. "Besides is there anything wrong with trying to get a posable mates attention." He said as he moved speaking right in the others ear watching as Shiro blushed.

"So the king didn't ask you to keep my brother and me apart." He said as he got up blushing.

"He did but that was so he had time to win Ichigo's heart like your brother won his. After I saw you through my mission ended." Gin said as he sat Shiro back down. "After all it's not really a mission if you're doing it for yourself is it?" The fox said pushing the tiger onto his back. Shiro blushed more as he felt Gin's hot breath on his neck.

"Um I better get back to my room." Shiro said as he pushed Gin off and ran out of the room.

"Oh little kitty you should knew better then to run from a man who loves the chase." Gin said grinning then decided to head to bed.

:3

"Please stay still my queen," The maid said as he tried to measure Ichigo so that they could start working on his dress.

"I'm trying but we've been at they for hour's can't we just take a break?" He spoke looking over to the timid maid. He was a simple black cat, with black hair and dark blues. Hanataro was Ichigo personal made once he arrived at castle and took care of anything the young lord needed.

"I'm sorry but we don't have the time," He said writing down the new measurement. "After all your wedding in in less than a week and your dress hasn't even been started."

"Yes but I though you would at least want to take a break to see your husband, I heard he got back from his mission last night. Your daughter was screaming he was back though the whole castle this morning." Ichigo said watching his maid blush. Hanataro happened to be married to the head knight in the whole kingdom and until last night he was on a mission collecting alphas for the army at the king's orders.

"Nice try were finishing this," Hanataro said as he finished up getting the measurements he needed. "Besides all that's left is picking the cake flavor," The cat said as he led Ichigo out of the room to the dining room where all different types of cakes were laid out waiting for the lord to try them. Out of each one a huge bite mark was taken out. One of the shots was just a plate with a few crumbs on it. The two tired not to laugh already knowing who got there before them.

"Looks like a little girl already picked for me," Ichigo said reforming to his maid's daughter who was very well known for stealing sweets.

"Well I guess were done for the day," Hanataro said as he left off looking for his sugar high little girl and his husband.

**Manda- Finally break now I can work on fanfic's and everything else I need to do.**

**Grimmjow- I still don't see why you made me stop, one more minute and I would have the berry begging me to take him.**

**Ichigo- Your too full of yourself besides there is no way I'll give in. *Blushes***

**Manda- Hate to tell you Ichigo but you give in the moment Grimmjow walks in the room.**

**Grimmjow- Just like he's about to right now. *Jumps on Ichigo***

**Manda-Well um… I hope you liked the chapter, and please review. *Moans in the back ground* **


	4. Chapter 4

Since Ichigo had nothing else to do today he left the room and went out to the garden. Grimmjow was busy doing who knows what so he couldn't bug him at least at the moment. His brothers had left and wouldn't be back until the end of the week when the wedding was planned. He let out a sign enjoying the sun and some freedom. He finally came to the thought of a quick cat nape while he waited for something to do.

:3

"So the northern border is save," Grimmjow asked his head caption Kenpachi a wolf type hybrid. "And how many decided to join our army?"

"I was able to get around five, seeing that it's not waring times no one wants to join." Kenpachi explained handing in his full report. Which was written so poorly he would have to have the huge male come back to explain what it says.

"Alright anything else before you go back to your family."

"Yes you might was to reconsider your wedding." The guard said getting his king attention.

"Why do you say that everything is going just fine and his father approves." He asked trying to get to the point.

"I'm not saying cancels it just move the date back. I was talking with Hanataro, and he was telling me how sad your queen is about this whole thing. All I'm saying is postpone it until he at least loves you at much as you love him. That way no one ends up with a broken heart." Grimmjow's eyes went wide as the news hit him. "Besides he ran for a reason, are you sure it was just pre-wedding jitters."

"I see where you're coming from; tell Hanataro I'll think about it since this was most likely all his idea." Everyone knew his one eye caption couldn't hold a though for long that part of what made him fall for his wife. That and the fact the Hanataro was really good at patching him up after one of his many fights.

"I'll tell him now if you don't mine I would like to go see my little girl and wife." He said then left leaving the king to his thoughts. He let out a sigh knowing he was right. He then called a servant to bring Ichigo to him so that they could talk.

:3

Hanataro eyes went side as he heard the voice in the throne room talking. He jumped when he say the door open only to relax when he say Kenpachi.

"Hello love," Hanataro said smiling as he walked over going right into the large arms.

"Where's Yachiru?" He asked expecting his daughter to be there waiting with her mother.

"Running around the castle high on sugar because no one thought to make sure she was away from the dining room while they were laying Cakes out for the queen to try." He explained only to hear the others laugh fill most likely the whole castle.

"Sounds like something she'll do, well we might as well enjoy what time will have alone." Kenpachi said grinning only to get Hanataro to blush and give a slight nod. The large man grinned then picked up the other putting him over his shoulder and started down the halls grinning letting everyone who passed by knew what they would be doing. The whole time Hanataro yelling to be put back on the ground blushing so hard he would make a tomato jealous.

"Come on it's not like the first time I've carried you like that, remember our wedding night." He said grinning.

"Yes how could I not," He said smiling.

"I was think maybe we could repeat that night," He said then kissed his neck hearing his lover purr.

"If we do we better start now before someone brings our little bundle of energy back to us." He said in a way that made the other grin and purr.

"Gladly," He said then pretty much through little Hanataro onto the bed watching him bounce once before pouncing on him.

"All I've though out about while you been gone was this," He said feeling a pair of lips on his neck and his husband's tail hitting his leg as it wagged. He then bit down marking his mate's neck in a spot where all would be able to see. He next started ripping off his cloths not caring that he would get yelled at later for it. When he said the un-touch pale skin his mouth started to water.

"I could eat you up forever." He said in his ear then nibbled on it lightly.

"As good as that sounds I think we should move this foreword otherwise you get to explain what where doing to our daughter." The beta said then watched his alpha work his wave out of his cloths as fast as he could causing him to giggle.

Soon they were both naked and Hanataro was on all four waiting to be stretched. His hole already soaked as clear liquid ran down his leg. He felt something large poking at his hole and slowly push past the first ring of muscle.

"Just hurry up and put it in me, you've kept me waiting too long as it is," Hanataro moaned out right as Kenpachi shoved himself all the way inside.

For the rest of the night the whole castle could hear Hanataro moaning and begging for more. And no one was really shocked when Hanataro lost his voice and couldn't talk for a few days.

:3

"You wanted to see me," Ichigo asked as he walked into the room blushing from the noises that filled the hall.

"Yes," Grimmjow said as he stepped down from his thorn walking over the tiger. "I've been thinking, it's not right to force you into this. So I'll postpone the wedding until you love me as much as I love you." Grimmjow explained shocking Ichigo.

"Well your already have a nice start with this," Ichigo said giving a small smile making the king blush.

"Well it helps more if I helped you get rid of this," He asked grabbing the tent in Ichigo's pants that formed on his way over. Ichigo moaned giving the king his answer while he worked his hand under the others pants wrapping his fingers around the pulsing member. The panther then pick the tiger up with is free hand carrying him over to his thorn. He then pulled off his pants seeing his hard cock and wet hole.

"Hurry up ass hole I don't want someone walking in on us like this," Grimmjow just laughed lightly as he moved his face between the beta's cheeks and gave a small lick before diving in for more. All the while he felt his hair being pushed as Ichigo pushed his head closer to his hole. The king just grinned as he started thrusting his tongue in and out of the tight space, that he wished some other part of his body with in. He then started pumping the other bringing him closer and closer to climax.

"Oh god, Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he came on what little cloths he had on and Grimmjow's hand. The king pulled away grinning as he licked his lips. After Ichigo caught his breath he fixed his pants and stood.

"Don't tell me you're not going to help me?" The apha asked as he saw Ichigo starting to walk away.

"You have a hand don't you besides this was your idea and I want to get in the bath now." Ichigo said leaving a horny Grimmjow to take care of his own problem at least for this time.

**The End!**

**Manda-I hope everyone likes. For some reason this one was harder to write than some of the others I've worked on. Please let me knew what you think.**


End file.
